


Bookclub

by jeonghearts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F L U F F, Jeon Wonwoo | is whipped, Kim Mingyu | is dumb, M/M, This Is STUPID, book clubs and cute shit, book clubs and uwus, but i love meanie, ha jokes on you jungkook is an important character, my first work so dont hurt me ok, really just an anime relationship, side eunwoo, side jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghearts/pseuds/jeonghearts
Summary: A typical romance story where the self proclaimed 'cool kid' Kim Mingyu  stumbles upon Jeon Wonwoo's failing book club, where he joins and the two head through the adventures of hunting for members, fighting for donations, and, of course, catching feelings.-this is long and fluffy





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so dont hurt me someone teach me the ways of a modern fanfic writer owo. This is literally just reposting what i did so far on twitter and finishing it up here so uhhhh yeah. owo please excuse mistakes thats ALL on me.

“Make way peasants! Kim Mingyu has arrived and is ready to brighten your pathetic lives! Bew-“ Jungkook screamed on the top of his lungs as he, Mingyu, Hansol, and Eunwoo entered the building of their high school.

Mingyu simply laughed it off, this was typical behavior from Jungkook to glorify Mingyus every move.

But Eunwoo had enough.

“For FUCKS sake Jungkook. Can you not scream this loudly every single year?” Eunwoo hissed as he clamps Jungkooks mouth with his hand.  
Jungkook simply laughs once he manages to rip Eunwoos grip off his face.

“Come on! We finally can be as loud as we want when we enter! We’re now part of the 'wanted around’ people. We aren’t nobodies anymore! We’re cool now.” Jungkook grinned.  
Hansol simply shook his head, and Eunwoo rolled his eyes.  
“who even says that unironically” Eunwoo sighed.

“You know I’m right, Mr.Baseballisaladyiessmagnet. I know you like the attention” Jungkook nudged him knowingly, but luckily for Jungkook, his girlfriend came into eyesight and made a run for it before Eunwoo could respond.

Sighing, Eunwoo offered to walk the remaining two to their classes.   
“So what clubs are you joining?” Mingyu asked, even though knowing the answer from both of them.

“Baseball obviously. haven’t we just mentioned that like, ten seconds ago?” Eunwoo snapped, although Mingyu knew, he liked being asked that question.

“Basketball” Hansol answered with this signature one-worded responses.

But they heard all the passion he put into that simple word which probably purified both Mingyu and Eunwoo's hearts, almost making Eunwoo tear up.

The two who answered looked at Mingyu for a moment waiting for his answer, but Mingyus ears were slowly turning red.

"I'm joining tennis..." He laughed, obviously embarrassed in his choice of sport, but the two were just staring at him with blank looks on their faces.

Mingyu frowned.  
"I know its kinda lame and all but there's no need to give such a dead reaction."

“No, its just that I thought you’d never play tennis again. I’m literally trying not to cry.” The so-called ‘Tough’ Eunwoo was trying not to tear up, which would be a funny sight to most people but moving to his friends.

“Attention all students, those of you who wish to participate in after-school activities, please sign up immediately before you’re second-period classes begin.” A voice announced through the intercom.

”No first-period classes… and the club rooms are scattered across the school” Mingyu gasped. So at once, the three decide to split up and look for their respective club rooms and sign up.

“Room 309… 309… 309…” Mingyu muttered to himself as he searched for the room he was looking for, scanning through room numbers.

“309! There we go.” He laughed in glee once he found the room.

He opened the door, only to find a pitch black room with only a single faintly lit light. Mingyu panicked, the door closing behind him on its own, turned, only to see the light approaching him. And he did the most normal thing a person could do in this situation

 

He screamed.

 

“Ghost, Devil, God, Taemin, whatever! IM SORRY FOR ALL I’VE DONE, PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” He cried, shutting his eyes tightly. Next thing he knew, he heard a click and once he opened his eyes, there was a face in front of him. Startled, he pushed himself back, looking more scared

“Um, are you alright?” The boy had a /really/ deep voice, asked him with a concerned look on his face.

“Oh, um, yeah. But quick question. Is this heaven? Are you an angel?”

The boy just laughed, and Mingyu realized he wasn’t dead and he’d just accidentally flirted with the boy.

“Okay, so I’m just gonna ignore what you just said, let's go straight to introductions instead,” The boy started as he tried to help Mingyu up from his flustered state. “Hello, I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Junior, and leader of our schools only book club. Population: one. And you are?”

“I”m Kim Mingyu. I was actually looking for the tennis club and must have messed up the room number. Sorry to bother you I’ll go now.” at that, Wonwoo began to frown, maybe even scowl.

“Oh I see, so you won’t be joining. I see. Not surprised.”

Mingyu kinda felt bad he was he was leaving him like that, but what could he do? He didn’t like to read. He was having a hard enough time in his classes due to his incapability to focus on his reading.

“You Know,” Wonwoo started, Mingyu to stop in his tracks.

"this club also helps with people who don’t like to read.” Wonwoo smiled.

Mingyu gave him look that screamed, ‘how’d you know?!?’ Causing Wonwoo’s grin to grow larger

“I know this sounds desperate, but unless I get another member to join, they’ll shut down this whole club. And I really love the clubroom.” He said looking down at his hands, fiddling with them.

So now Mingyu felt GUILTY. He, on a very, /very/ small whim, decided to help the older and joined the club. Wonwoo thanked him, promising to pay him back somehow. Then he rushed out to tell, whom Mingyu assumed was his friend, Woozi about it.

“First club meeting is after school, don’t be late.” Well, there goes the first semester of his sophomore year. He sincerely hoped this decision was worth it.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon jumps into battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my intros are gonna be super smash bros related and you can't stop me
> 
> also whoops this is probably the worst chapter in this au so uhhh buckle up for me rushing this

'You. Joined. The. BOOK. CLUB?!?” Jungkook roared in fit of laughter. Eunwoo and Hansol joined him, equally as loud. Mingyu glared at them. 

“Well, while you guys are sweating bullets, I’ll be getting smarter,” the boys laughed even harder at that weak statement “Wow, these are some great friends I’ve got.” He muttered, pulling a sandwich from his bag.

“I’m sorry man, I just never took you for a reader. Reading isn’t common anymore. You're a party get wild over jungle juice kind of guy, not the kind to sit in a library reading Percy Potter or something like that” Eunwoo finally said, his laughter attack done. Mingyu rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct the title of the book. He didn't see the issue. A book club sounded kinda cute in his opinion. He, himself wouldn’t have been up for it (but now he doesn't really have a choice), but he could see why people drooled over it. Why was there a big fuss against it?

“Whatever, I chose this and I’ll stick with it." He tossed Jungkook what was left of his sandwich, who caught it with a cry of victory. As he stood up to go,

Mingyu gave him a long, hard stare, and after a few moments he nodded and walked away  
Once again he had a feeling, but this one told him this year was going to be a complicated one.At the end of the day, he receives a text from Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo: HURRY UP YOU'RE LATE 

Wonwoo: Oops sorry caps was on lock

Wonwoo: HURRY UP

Wonwoo: that wasn’t an accident 

 

Mingyu smiled, picking up his pace.

 

When Mingyu finally arrived, he noticed the lights were off again. Calming himself down, he reached for the switch. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip on his arm, causing him to scream. Out of nowhere, he heard a fit of laughter

There was Wonwoo, on the floor, pointing at Mingyu's face, not even trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up while laughing. Once Mingyu was able to think straight again, he simply sighed, as this was the second time the guy scared him.

“Ok, wow, you got me. Whatever. So why were you rushing me?”

“Oh,” Wonwoo finally said after wiping a tear away, “Jihoon is coming by later to see if I really got a new member. If we convince him, he might join!”

Oh. “So what are we going to do until then?” Mingyu asked.

“I don’t know, you want to play never have I ever or something?"

“People still play that? dont people on first dates or at really hipster parties do that?”

Wonwoo looked down in defeat, “Uh shit. Nevermind then.”

“Why don't we just, you know, start an introduction instead” Mingyu smiled.Wonwoo ears turned red in frustration and nodded. Mingyu didn’t know why exactly but he had a burning urge to pat the elders head after his battle fighting back the blush. He simply ignored it.

“I’m Kim Mingyu. A sophomore, but you already know that. reading doesn’t come easy for me, sorry you recruited me. According to my friends, I’m a big deal in this school. Don’t worry, its okay to be shocked I’ve been speaking to you.”Mingyu might have added that last part for laughs but Wonwoo gave him such a blank stare he was worried he might have said too much.

“Well-“ Mingyu started only to get cut off.“I’ve literally never heard of you before you joined. Sorry.” Wonwoo stated flatly. They both looked at each other with a mutually awkward silence. Mingyu grabbed his chest as if his heart was broken.

“You hurt me Wonwoo, our friendship is in jeopardy because of you. You’ve been warned.”

Wonwoo laughed a little, and Mingyu taking note that his laugh that was way too cute for his own good and it completely contradicted his deep voice.

“Well, I’m Jeon Wonwoo as you already know. A junior. Part-time school reject, part-time stripper. I, too, am a big deal, but just in this club.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Mingyu. 

“Ok, so you’re sarcastic. Wow, we love a comedian’” Mingyu chuckled, lightly shoving the boy with his shoulders.

“So you both done flirting or…” a third partys voice suddenly rose, interrupting the boys bantering.

There stood a short boy, probably the height of an elementary school student also seemed to have the type of attitude where if you asked him his age, he’d hit you with a guitar.

A guitar…

 

Wait.

 

“YOU’RE THE DUDE THAT SMASHED A GUITAR ON MY ARM.” Mingyu screeched, pointing at the unidentified boy.The boy looked slightly startled until a wave of realization washed over his face. Then he smirked. 

Fucking smirked.

“You deserved it really. You were looking down on me, you had it coming.”“Dude, what the fuck. I was asking about your hair color. And I’m like 6’ 1”, what do I do, look straight ahead?”

The shorter one gave Mingyu, a long look, realizing he was at fault.  
“My bad my guy.”

“You gave me stitches and a broken arm.” Mingyu glaredThe shorter one started to approach the two, and Mingyu's instincts to leading him behind Wonwoo.

"Why don't we take this misunderstanding as an opportunity to deepen our friendship?"

"Touch me and I'll drop your ass" Mingyu growled, digging his nails into Wonwoo's arm.  
The latter sighed and turned his attention to Wonwoo.

"So I see you did you side of the bet. Well, I guess I'm a man of my word. It's my turn to return the favor now." 

Mingyu felt Wonwoo shaking excessively, then out of the blue, freed himself from Mingyus grasp ran to the other and yelled out.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH JIHOON"

“Wait Wonwoo, this is Jihoon?” Mingy spoke up after a minute of Wonwoo praising ‘Jihoons’ entire existence.

Wonwoo nodded “Yep say hello to the Literature clubs newest member, Lee Jihoon!”

Jihoon clapped for himself, and Mingyu just gawked at everything that was just revealed to him.

“Uh hello then Jihoon.”

Jihoon smiled, bowed slightly and walked out the door.

“What kind of exit is that? Where is he going?” Mangy asked when Jihoon was surely out of ear shot.

“He promised to help us recruit two new members, so our club can survive!”

“Wait, how many people are needed for this club to be considered a real club?” Mingyu questioned. When was there a number?

“Five!”

Mingyu sighed. “You got a little too lucky on this, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with a far to bright to be real, smile and giggled. 

“I know right! This year is shaping up really well so far.”

Mingyu feels like he could disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo Thank you for the criticism the last chapter! I tried to work off it and i think i did a little better but then again this is the worst written chapter in the au sooo. So please criticise! I really want to get better!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! kudos too! uwu pls criticise! i want to get better!


End file.
